1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to implements adapted for use with a skid steer vehicle, and in particular to a variable speed auger for earth drilling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, a hydraulic auger for earth boring operations, such as post hole drilling, comprises a hydraulically driven single output shaft.
While it is common in well drilling applications, such as those which would employ the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,236 and issued to Arthur on Sept. 17, 1976, to provide a relatively complex transmission system to provide a multiplicity of speed settings for an earth drilling apparatus, such variation is unknown in the relatively simple application of a hydraulic earth auger. Although an auger does not encounter the variable drilling conditions which make multiple speeds necessary in well drilling, it would be desirable to provide an earth auger with the capability of providing multiple speeds to account for differences in the soil and terrain being worked in.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a variable speed auger, capable of operating in a variety of terrains and soils in an efficient manner. Further, it is desirable to provide a relatively simple mechanism for varying the speed of the auger, since the complexity of a well drilling apparatus is neither necessary nor economically realistic for earth drilling applications which would employ a hydraulic auger. The present invention may be defined as follows: